


Peter Pan

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Remember when you told me to be careful and not drink too close to the white costumes?”





	Peter Pan

“Yabu?”

“What is it, Yama-chan?” he asked, raising his eyes form his phone.

“Remember when you told me to be careful and not drink too close to the white costumes?”

“Ryosuke!” Yabu whined.

Miserable, he inspected the orange stain on the costume.

“Now, am I or am I not right when I tell you to be careful when you eat or drink?” he said, then Ryosuke’s guilt seemed to make him calm down. “Fine, it doesn’t matter. It could’ve happened to anyone.”

Yamada smiled, satisfied.

“Thanks, Yabu-chan!” he said, hugging him and then running out of the dressing room.

Yabu sighed.

Sometime, he wondered if Ryo wasn’t still the twelve-years-old he had met years ago.


End file.
